A Walk Through Time
by Intel-wolf1
Summary: Jasper is reunited with his sister, Molly. The Cullens invite her into the the coven. Then the ARC team get stuck there after coming through an anomaly. They become friends and maybe a little romance between Molly and the geek of the team forms.
1. Chapter 1

The young woman put her honey blonde hair in a high ponytail and smiled at herself in the mirror. Today she was going to find her brother. She looked at her eyes to make sure they were still the gold that would say that she was safe to humans. Then she pushed herself away and walked out the door of her hotel room.

She got on her Ducati and rode to the address she had found. It was outside of the small town of Forks, Washington and she now understood why he would have a house here, it was always cloudy and/or raining here. The driveway was almost hidden in the overgrowth; it was a good way to stay hidden from humans.

She parked her bike and went to the porch, but before she even reached the steps the door opened and there stood a young man with bronze hair at the door. He frowned at her and she stopped when she saw the gold eyes. She was on someone else's territory. "What do you want?" he asked. "And don't try lying I'll know."

She sighed, "I am looking for Jasper Whitlock. I need to speak with him. Oh I'm Molly."

He looked over his shoulder, "Jazz someone's asking to talk to you." He paused for a minute. "I really don't know who she is. She said her name was Molly…"

All of a sudden another young man stood by him his honey blonde hair was slightly wavy. He looked at her and his eyes widened. "No way," he breathed. Then he turned to the other, "It's okay. I know her and I want to talk to her _**alone**_." The first nodded and turned and went inside. Jasper shut the door. "Molly? Is that really you?"

"Yes big brother," she smiled.

He smiled big and ran over. He gave her a big hug and spun her. "How? When? Why?"

She giggled, "Let's see…well I kinda got in the way of a vampire and then as he was taking my blood something else got his attention so he left me. When I was nineteen. I was going for a walk wondering what had happened to you."

He smiled and then grabbed her hand, "Come on. I'm gonna introduce you to my coven."

"O-okay…" Molly said hesitantly. She was used to be a loner and wasn't sure how to act around others, except her brother.

He led her inside as seven vampires, including the one that answered the door, looked up. Molly hung back a little bit. But Jasper didn't, "Everybody this is my little sister, Molly."

A blonde haired man smiled kindly and spoke first, "I am Carlisle Cullen." He walked over, "Very nice to meet you Molly."

Then a brunette woman walked up beside him, "I'm his wife, Esme. Nice to meet you."

They went to stand off to the side and the one who answered the door walked over, "I'm Edward"

Another brunette walked over, "And I'm his wife, Bella."

"I'm Emmett," a short haired young man said. He was big and Molly had to resist the urge to back away. A blonde walked over but she didn't say anything. "And this is my wife, Rosalie."

Then a pixie-like raven haired girl walked over. She smiled, "I'm Alice." She walked next to Jasper, "His wife." Molly couldn't help, but smile. She was glad that her brother had found a girl he wouldn't be able to live without.

Molly said, "It's very nice meeting you all. I'm thankful to see he's being taken care of. I was so scared before I found out he had become a vampire that I had lost him."

Carlisle stepped forward, "It seems you already have taken up our way of eating and I can speak for the whole family in asking you join us?" All of them nodded except for Rosalie. Molly looked at her then looked at Carlisle. "Don't mind her she just gets jealous. It's unanimous anyways so don't back out on account of her."

She looked at her brother who was giving her eyes that say 'please?' She smiled, "Alright I'll join." Jasper again embraced her and picked her up and spun her around. She laughed. He set her down and that's when she inhaled and caught the smell of a werewolf, she tensed.

"Hey everybody! Whose Ducati is that? Oh-" the person who held the stench said, looking at Molly.

"Molly it's fine. He's a…friend…" Jasper said in her ear. "He has fought with us a few times."

"Mom. Dad. I had a wonderful day," a little girl said running in and straight to Edward and Bella. There was no doubt that they were blood related.

"That's good sweetie," Bella smiled. "Was Jake good to you? Cause if he wasn't I'd get him for you."

"He was perfect and he let me ride on his back when he was wolf," she smiled.

"Good," Edward said giving a playful glare towards the wolf, which was too busy looking at Molly. "Jake, Renesmee this is Molly, Jasper's sister. Molly this is Jacob. And this little girl is Bella's and my daughter Renesmee."

"Hi," Jacob said wisely staying where he was. I answered with a nod.

Renesmee walked over and gave her a big smile, "Hi."

"Hi," Molly replied. Then she turned to her brother. "Can I get pointed to a room so I can go to the hotel room and get my stuff?"

"Oh um…come with me," Jasper said leading her up the stairs. He led her to a room and opened the door. "It's right next to mine."

"Alright I'll be back in a moment," Molly said running back down the stairs and out the door. She got on her Ducati and drove back to the hotel. There was a group standing outside it talking quietly among themselves.

She parked her bike out front and got off. A man looked at her, "Excuse me, but would you mind telling us where we are?" He had a heavy Scottish accent.

Molly frowned, "Forks, Washington."

He then said, "That's in the States." He turned to his group. "Well the anomaly changed before we got through…"

_Anomaly? What is he talking about? He must be crazy or something,_ she thought as she went to the door. She gathered her stuff, it wasn't much; it fit in a backpack. Then she walked back out to her bike. The group had disappeared though she didn't care. She went back to the house. She grabbed one of her prehistoric creature books and turned for the stairs. When she went back down everyone was fairly spread around the house.

Jasper was sitting with Alice in the living room; they were talking quietly to each other. Molly sat in a chair and opened the book to read. She read only two pages when a roar broke out from somewhere outside. They all looked in the direction.

"What the hell was that?" Emmett was the first to speak.

Alice's gaze went blank and Jasper looked at her. Then she spoke, "It's not an animal…or at least not one from this time…"

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked looking at her from the doorway.

Alice frowned, "It's some sort of creature and it looks like some kind of big cat. Oh wait there's five."

Molly opened her book and looked at Alice, "Can you describe it?"

"Jasper, get me a piece of paper and I'll draw one of them," she said reaching out for what she wanted. Jasper grabbed a sheet and pencil and Molly watched as her hand flew over the page. "Here you go."

Molly looked at the picture then went up for another book. She brought it back down and searched through it and was relieved when she found a matching picture. "It looks like a Smilodon. A saber-toothed cat, but don't call it a tiger. But that doesn't make sense they were around 10,000 years ago and have become extinct."

"Maybe someone's made an animatron," Carlisle said. They all started to nod except for Alice and Molly.

"It was no animatron. I didn't see anything that would solicit to that," Alice shook her head.

That's when she thought about the group she saw earlier. They had said something about coming through the wrong anomaly. "Hey I met this group of people who asked me where they were and I told them and then the person who seemed to be the oldest said that an anomaly changed…or something like that…"

"Well I vote we go check this out!" Emmett said, predictably.

Carlisle said, "I think it would be interesting. I do think we should investigate, I mean it can't really hurt us."

They all went outside where the sound came again, but it was closer. As they moved towards the stairs the source of the noise came bounding through the bushes in front of them. There standing in front of them were two of the big cats. Molly smiled this was one of her favorite prehistoric creatures.

She had a special ability, she could transform into any animal she saw. So now in seeing the Smilodon she could now transform into it. Then there was more movement and out came three smaller versions of the adults.

Then on the farther side the group Molly had seen earlier approached. They pointed guns at the animals and she flew off the porch before anyone could stop her. "Wait, don't shoot them!"

The Smilodons crouched at her. Then the man, who had spoken to her earlier, said, "Oh for the love of God. These are tranquilizer guns. We won't be hurting them, we'll just be making them safer to handle." He sighed, "Now move. We don't need to hit you."

Molly sighed and moved away reluctantly, the adults began to move off when they were both nailed in the shoulder and they fell with a thud. They walked over to the babies and managed to get them in a carrier without knocking them out.

"Now can we see what it came through? I mean we know it's nothing from this time period. I have a book on it. So don't try and make up a story about what it is and why it's here." Molly frowned at them.

One of the younger men stepped forward, "I'm not sure if we should Nick." He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had a serious look on his face.

Nick turned to him and said in a hushed tone, thinking Molly couldn't hear him, "You don't think I know that Stephen. But what choice do I have. Most likely she'll follow anyway." Then he turned back. "Fine you and your family can come. If you promise not to tell anyone about it."

Molly smiled, "Don't worry we're good at keeping secrets. We've been keeping them for a while."

They led the Cullens to just about a mile away from the house and they saw what appeared to be something that looked like a broken mirror. "Well this is it," Nick said. "Let's get them through." The Cullen boys ended up helping and when they got to the three babies they were released to follow their parents. They started for it and two got through and the anomaly disappeared; leaving the third behind.

Stephen growled and threw his arms in the air, "Now what? I mean we got the others home and I was hoping that maybe we'd get out of here sooner." The shorter haired blonde nodded.

"Aw, come on Stephen it's not all bad," another young man said. He had brown hair that was on the long-ish side for a guy. "I mean we're in the States. I recall you talking about wanting to visit the States, Abby."

"Shut up Connor," she said through her teeth, turning away from him.

Molly ignored their arguments and approached the little creature; it was shaking in fear and starting to cry out. "Hey you, you're alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. Come here." It took a step back. Molly crouched down and held out a hand, "Come on I just want to keep you safe. I promise." It walked slowly to her and she picked it up and cradled it in her arms.

"I would be careful with that. We don't know how dangerous it is," Nick cautioned.

She smiled at him, "He won't hurt me." Then she cooed at the Smilodon, "Will you?" It licked her cheek. "I'll keep a hold of him until another anomaly that is in the same time period opens up." Then she turned to Carlisle, "If it's alright with you Carlisle."

"As long as you take care of it. Oh and make sure it doesn't attack anyone," he said.

Molly agreed and then Nick said, "You guys were pretty helpful. Any chance of you wanting to join our team while we're here?"

Carlisle smiled, "We'll think about it. Where are you staying?"

"Well we were planning on going through that anomaly, but I guess we'll go to the hotel."

"I see. Would you rather stay at our house for the night? It is getting late and everything in this little town closes early." Carlisle smiled at him.

Nick turned to consult his group, "Do we trust them and stay the night. Or risk going to town and finding it closed?"

Stephen, Abby, and Connor looked at each other and then said, "Trust them for the night."

The other woman looked at Nick, "How do we know they aren't lying? How do you know it's safe?"

He looked at her a small smile on his lips, "I don't."


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and the rest of the group being at the house for a month and were still planning on staying longer. Though they never said anything they thought it weird that the Cullens didn't eat with them. Connor was beginning to come up with different ideas for why that was. He came up with anorexics, but that was proved wrong within the first week. Then he came up with demons, and they all made fun of him. Then he said aliens and got blank stares. Then he threw out that they might be in the future and that was probable until they saw the date.

Connor looked at Abby after she turned down an idea, "How do you know? I mean they don't eat. Period. At all."

"Yeah but Renesmee does and she's the daughter of Bella and Edward, so maybe they eat in their own time," Abby said. "Now stop being a geek and come on."

He sighed and followed her out the door of the bedroom, "I'm telling ya there's something strange about them."

Downstairs Nick and Stephen were looking over a map of the town hoping maybe to pinpoint where the next anomaly might show up. Carlisle walked over to see what they had come up with. "So we're thinking somewhere in this area," Stephen traced a circle with his finger. "Or here."

Nick looked at Carlisle, "I'm glad you all joined the team. It's made it easier."

"No problem," Carlisle smiled. "Do you need anything before I leave for work?" Nick shook his head. "Alright see you later."

"Later," both Stephen and Nick said. They focused back on the maps.

Connor and Abby checked on them and then Abby went outside. Connor went to the living room and saw Molly playing with the Smilodon baby. It was considerably larger than when it first arrived and it appeared to adore the girl. She was kneeling and had her hands down in front of her to support her. The little Smilodon, she named Fang, jumped around her. Then she caught him and rolled him on his back.

Connor smiled, "You two having fun?"

She looked up and smiled at him, "Yeah. Fang is trying to practice his hunting but failing to stay out of my reach."

He walked over and sat on the floor, "I see. Come here Fang." It trotted over and looked at him. He patted its head. "There's a good boy."

"How you guys get into this?" Molly asked, she looked at Fang, who after Connor petted him came running back over to her.

"What do you mean by this?" he frowned slightly confused.

"The anomaly thing. How did that start?" she asked.

"Oh…um…it was more of an accident really. It just kind of happened." Then he looked at her, "Now I get a question."

She looked over, "Okay…"

He looked in his hands not sure how to phrase the question, "We've noticed that you and your family don't eat with us. Why is that?"

She was silent for a moment, "I'm not sure how to explain it right now I need to talk to Carlisle before I answer."

He frowned but didn't go any further with it. He knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to make her think he couldn't handle it. "Alright."

Edward walked in and looked at Molly, "Can you come talk to me for a minute."

She sighed and didn't say anything for a moment, then said, "Sure." She got up and told Fang to stay. "Connor can you watch him for me?"

"Sure," he smiled. He tapped the ground in front of him and Fang playfully tackled it. He laughed and gently rolled him on his back. The Smilodon mewled and looked at him curiously. "I wonder if she'll give you up."

After a minute or so Molly showed up again and she smiled at the two, "So we had a family meeting. We called Carlisle and he said it was alright to share our secret with you guys since you are apparently going be here for a while."

"You know we've offered to leave," Connor said looking at the ground.

"We aren't saying it's a bad thing that you are here. It's just sooner or later you guys are going to start asking questions. Though you did ask one," Molly smirked and went to sit next to him.

"Okay so what is this secret?" he asked, cocking his to the right.

She sighed, "In a minute. We only want to explain it once. So we are going to wait until everyone gets in here."

"Fine," he complained. Abby walked in and sat on the couch. She smiled at Molly and Molly returned it. Then Claudia came in her reddish-brown hair in a high ponytail. The two boys came in last and sat down.

"So what did you want to tell us," Nick asked. He looked down at the young Smilodon and patted his leg for it to come to him.

Molly stood and started to pace, "So as you have probably noticed we don't eat." She looked pointedly at Connor. He smiled sheepishly. "And all of us have gold eyes that after a while start to darken. Which is odd for us kids all being adopted. Now don't freak about this but it's true," she took a deep breathe, "we're…vampires." First the five frowned, and then just stared. And then they started to tense. "Don't worry we hunt animals not humans. If we hunted humans our eyes would be blood red. We call ourselves vegetarian vampires."

"That explains it!" Connor exclaimed. Then he turned to the others, "I told you there was something up with them!"

"Shut up, Connor!" the four yelled. They were a little stressed out and didn't need the boasting from the Sci-Fi geek.

He started to say something, but decided to leave it be. He turned to Molly, "So it's completely safe here?"

"For the most part but remember we are a little sensitive to blood. So do your best not to get cut. Carlisle is the strongest out of us, he's a doctor and hasn't messed up yet," she smiled. "Now we understand if you don't want to stay here, but just as we are keeping your secret please keep ours. We would also like to know if you are going to leave."

Nick looked at the others and saw the same look in their eyes, "We aren't leaving. I mean we've been living with vampires unknowingly for a month and was relaxed. I think we can be just as relaxed knowing what you are."

She nodded, "Any questions?"

Abby frowned, "Why does Renesmee eat then?"

"She's only half vampire. The rest is human. Bella had her when she was human and from the sounds of it, it isn't pretty and she's lucky to be alive," Molly said. "Now Jacob has a secret too, but it isn't ours to share."

"I think that's all for now," Nick said, getting up. "Now if you'll excuse Stephen and I, we need to finish what we were doing."

Abby and Claudia decided to go for a walk. That left Connor and Molly alone again. He looked at her and then to his feet, "You want to do something?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Like a video game…or a movie…or something like that," he said slowly.

"How about a video game," she smiled. She went to the cabinet and took out one of their gaming systems and set it up. It was a PlayStation 2. Then she grabbed two remotes and handed one to Connor. Then she took out Gran Turismo, a racing game. "This work for you?"

"You bet," he smirked and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.

She sat in a similar position and hit start then multiplayer. They picked their cars. Molly chose a Charger Super Bee 426. Connor chose a Corvette Convertible. Then the race started, both Molly and Connor pressed as hard on the button on the controller that made the cars accelerate. It was neck and neck most of the race.

On the last lap Connor's tongue appeared at the corner of his mouth in concentration. There was no way you would get his eyes off the screen. Not even for another anomaly.

"Come on," Molly said under her breath, leaning forward to the point of any farther and she would be on the floor. Her eyes were fixed on the television as she pulled ahead on the last turn. "Come on. Come on…YES!" She jumped up with her hands in the air.

Abby and Claudia returned and Abby smirked, "So someone beat you Connor. And it happened to be a girl."

He threw her a look, "It was just luck."

"Oh just luck, huh?" Molly smirked. "So you wouldn't be against a rematch then?"

"Definitely not," he smiled. They raced again and Molly won again.

Molly smirked, "I won again. Still just luck?"

"No, but you cheat," he accused.

"How do I cheat?"

"You're a vampire."

"That doesn't make any sense," she frowned. "Whatever I'm going to my room."

"Alright, but can I keep playing?"

She turned at the doorway, "Of course. I bet Emmett will race you." Then she went to her room. In her room she turned on her stereo that had her IPod plugged into it. Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw came through the speakers and that made her of Tommy. A vampire friend that became more than a friend four summers ago and then when summer ended so did the relationship. They were still friends though. She sang along with the lyrics.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put the Georgia stars to shame that night_

_And I said that's a lie._

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_Who had a tendency of getting stuck_

_On back roads at night._

_And I was right there beside him _

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up _

_To find that summer gone._

He was right there with her now, in her head. His hands on her hips. She had been doing summer relationships, testing the waters, trying to find her mate. Tommy was very good to her and if he didn't disappear the last day of summer she might have contemplated staying with him longer.

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think of Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me._

_September say a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_Three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' on all of that, it's nice to believe._

She knew if she had any tears they would be falling down her face as she thought of Tommy, but she told herself that was how fate worked and if he was supposed to be her mate he would not have disappeared.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think of Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me._

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standing on your street_

_And there's a letter on your doorstep_

_And the first thing you'll read is:_

Molly looked out her window as she sang the final refrain. The sun was setting quickly and she watched it. When the sun hit her, her skin sparkled like diamonds reminding her she was far from being human.

_When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Someday you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place._

_When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think of Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me._

_Oh, think of me_

_Mmmm_

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put the Georgia stars to shame that night_

_And I said that's a lie._

She sighed as the final chords played and then sat on her bed. She wished she could see him one more time. _Will I ever find a mate_, she thought to herself. Her mind drifted to Connor and his dark brown eyes that said everything he was feeling. She smiled thinking about his geeky ways. _Could he be the one?_ Was her next thought, then, _No I can't get together with him. I'm a vampire, he's a human. That only leads to problems…big problems…_

There was a knock on my door and then Alice walked in, "Hey Molly."

"Hey Alice. What's up?" Molly asked.

She stayed towards the door and smiled meekly, "I thought I might share a vision I had with you."

She frowned, "You sure you want to share it with me? Is it about me?"

"Yes and yes." She looked at her hands then back at me. "I saw you and Connor…together."

"Well we have been hanging out more," Molly pointed out.

"I mean together, together."

"No…I would never put a human through that…that wouldn't be fair to him…to anyone…"

She shrugged and walked out. "That's just what I saw."


End file.
